Stress
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: Henry has been putting up and dealing with all of his family's drama and selfishness, but now that he's eighteen years old, he deals with it a bit differently. One is getting drunk, to desprately have to seconds of peace. Another is the company of his friend Grace
1. Grace

Ugh! My head hurts. Uggggghhhh!

When I try to look around, what I assume is my room, everything is one big blurr. The room is spinning and everything feels heavy. Maybe last night wasn't a great idea. Still, no matter how miserable this hang over makes me. No matter how much I'm about to puke or moan. It's all worth it. Why, do you ask, is it all worth it? Why don't we recap what's been going on and why don't we start with the old information. Eight years ago I found my real mom and everything was a big happy moment. During that year, I was trying to get her to believe that magic was real and that she needed to save her kingdom, which she did. She saved me and it looked like one of those, _And they lived Happily Ever After_, moments. I always did wonder what happened after that.

Well for me and my story, everything seemed to go down hill. Just when I thought life was... I don't know, bearable I guess, Regina just couldn't stop being soo selfish. I mean I guess I should have atleast met her half way, but now that I'm older, I realized that she didn't do what she did for me. She did it for herself and that kind of pisses me off. I was like a toy for her. An excuse really. It wasn't really real. I was just there to keep her happy, even if I wasn't. Oh but it doesn't stop there. Then I realized Emma lied to me, which now I think about wasn't a whole big deal, but then I learned my father was the son of Rumplsteilskin, who... _ehem_... actually considered to killing me. Who also somehow talked my grandmother Snow white into killing my other grandmother Cora, so she would save Rumplesteilskin. There's actually much more but you get my point.

Long story short. I thought having a family would be great but all my family is doing is trying to find the best way and excuse to kill eachother untill they have me. That's what this has always been about. It used to be all about my mother but now it's about me and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of Emma and Neal thinking I can't take care of myself, and I'm tired of my mom being soo selfish that she can't stop playing the victim. I mean I heard what happened to her and it _was_ terrible, but everyone here in Story Brooke went through something terrible. Everyone. Not just her.

No. I stop. I don't like thinking about it. I don't like thinking about my family. Yeah, it's definately come to that point. I love them to death, but I can't stand to think about them. Jeez... I can't stand looking at them. It's just one reminder after another, but the biggest one of all is, there is no such thing as happy endings. Well there are but they aren't as perfect as you think because there will always be something. Always be something wrong or horrible that you just can't stand and this is mine. My happy ending is, I got my family back, but my misery is they are all trying to kill eachother. I can't even pick a side because I love them all too much.

I look at the bathroom when I feel it coming. It's hot and it's rising fast up my throat. At first I thought it would be empty nausea but now... now I'm pretty sure something will come up. I jump on the toliet as quick as possible dropping my head in the bowl and my whole dinner yesterday is spewed from my mouth. All in different colors and the smell is horrible. When the smell hits you, it gives you another reason to puke. It's strange because when I drink it goes down burning, and it burns when it comes back up.

I'm on the toliet for a good two hours. Two hours of headache and puke. Finally it stops but I still feel sick to my stomach and very weak. I don't like this feeling. I the feeling better when I was drunk. Nothing was happening. Nothing was going on. I didn't think about anything but what was going on at that moment.

It was during my mental rants do I hear someone knocking on the door and I swear, the noise is like someone hammering a nail in my temple. Staggering back to my feet I flush the toliet and brush my teeth, "Come in!" My voice is broken and it cracks, but I ignore it, because I already know who it is.

"Hey," Grace says quietly pushing the door open.

Immediately I pull her into an embrace. I need this. A real friend. Someone I can actually count on to not annoy me or I don't know... do something stupid. She holds me tight and I move over to my bed because I know she's not strong enough to lift me. She sits down on my bed too and my head falls into her lap. Combing my scalp with her nails, I could literally forget my hangover and fall asleep right now. Ironically Grace has the most sane family in town. Every since her father found her, her life is pretty happy again, which is ironic because her dad is the Mad Hatter. You'd think out of everyone, she'd have the insane after ending. Still I'm happy she lives pretty peacefully. I truely believe she's dealt with enough. I can only wish the same about my family.

"Henry," she whispers, "Henry would you like me to get you some water?"

I shake my head, "No just... please stay like this."

She laughs a little. Short small laughs and it makes me push myself closer to her. She's the only normal I have left. There are even times I've regretted bring Emma to Story Brooke but then I realize that me being selfish too and then I get rid of the thought immediately. It's Grace, actually, who reminds me of it. I tell her a couple of stories and she doesn't say much. She just listens and nods her head. One day she told me, "Be careful what you wish for," and that's when I realized, if I just deal with all my crap now, I could work for a better future. I can do that here. I can. I wouldn't have to wish. I could just do.

To my disapointment, Grace wiggles her way from me and runs to the kitchen. I carefully and slowly follow her, but the floors feel like they're moving and I almost fall a couple of times just to get back to her. She sighs when she see's that I'm up and I lean against the wall. Giving her a smirk as she walks toward me with a tall glass of water. "You need to avoid getting dehydrated. It'll make everything soo much worse," she tells me and I drink the whole glass down staring at her.

I know she wants to ask. She wants to ask what happened and why I did it. Why I stole liquor from Emma's cabinit and why I practically drowned myself, but she won't ask. Trying to spare my feelings and I'm almost disapointed. I kind of want her to ask.

"Emma asked me if I wanted to change my name to Cassidy and Regina wouldn't have it," I told her. She watches me like she usually does. Nodding as she listens, "She then grabbed me and told me I was coming home with her and like usual they fought over me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I just... I just-"

"Want your own life now," she incredibly finishes. I nod my head. It was really strange how well she knew me and understood me. I wish everyone could but they just can't. They are too busy trying to figure out what's best for me, that they forget. I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I have. Maybe some of them weren't smart but they were mine. After a moment of silence she gets up to fill my glass again and before she could walk away I grab her wrist gentily. Slowly she turns and looks at me with a smile. That same amazing smile. "What?" she asks as if we just didn't talk about something important. I almost feel that way and it feels great.

I shake my head smiling back, "You are the only normal in my life." Blushing she doesn't pull away from me and I can't help myself. The words just slip out, "Please. Don't leave me."

She moves closer to me, touching her forehead to mine and says, "Never."

THE END

Review please!


	2. READER'S NOTE

_**READER'S NOTE:**_

Thanks guys! Really. It's not my best in terms of grammar and I know I could've written it better but I also know I could do sooo much more with it, but I like opinion. So what do you guys think? Should I write more, or just leave it as it is?

Fanfiction Bard: Thanks! I always thought they'd be the cutest couple and I'm kind of sad she doesn't have a bigger role in the story.

MissiB: I know right!? They are soo cute! And thank you! :D

Paladin of Farore: I know. I feel like, in the show, if they don't get their act together (and I mean all of them) epescially now they don't really have any more threats. Henry's cute, heroic personality may slowly disapear. I kept it stable because I feel like if he had someone like Grace, to keep around (like a best friend or maybe something more) it will help him stay true to himself. Thank you for your review!


	3. New Problem

I was grounded. By both Emma and Regina. It was a little funny because this is the first time I have ever seen them agree on something. EVER! Both Charming and Neal talked Emma into tossing out the liquor, so I wouldn't be tempted again. Jeeez! Now I only have Grace and I can't even see her because I'm grounded. Maybe drinking was more stupid than it was worth. Where was Sherrif Gram when I needed him? He understood. He was irish, of course he would understand about the needs of alchohol. Listen to me. Now I'm starting to sound like an alchoholic.

I sighed and laid on my bed, thinking about Grace. Where was she, when I need her, because I do. I need her. I feel like air is filling up in my chest and it won't come out. It's just keeps building up and building up. If it doesn't stop I feel like I might pop like a balloon!

"Henry?" I knew that voice. It was my grandfather.

Getting up I fixed my hair, he's always telling me I should always look my best, "Come in."

Charming gives me a smile and walks in. That's when I see a pack of beer hidden behind his back. What is he doing? "Now personally," he starts, "I started drinking at a younger age than you. So I don't see any harm with a _few_ drinks."

I knew that look and though my throat ached for it, because it's been three days. Three days without Grace and three days without alchohol. All my tension was hitting me like walking infront of a bus going ninety. Still I dared not touch it. We've already talked about it. Smiling at him I shake my head, "Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh c'mon!" he whines, "Not even just one with the old man."

Pointing an acusing finger at him, I say, "I know what you're doing."

"Heny we need to talk about this?"

Uggggh! I'm trying to rub the headache away, but it won't leave. Grace. Normal. Grace. Normal. "We _have_ talked about this," I say finally, trying to keep my voice down. It works but I'm not sure how long it would last. "I don't want to live in the Enchanted Forrest. I don't even think my parents want to."

He gives me a disapointed look and I know I'm right. I know Grandma doesn't want to go, but I can understand why he's soo persistant. He misses it there. He lived there and grew up there. Don't think I don't understand that, but I grew up here and honestly I don't want to rule a kingdom. I just want to be me.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm being selfish that way, but then I think. Snow and Charming are still young. It's not like they actually raised Emma. They only planned to. It's not like they can't have more kids, so the kingdom is _not _problem.

My Grandfather slowly leaves my room. I know he has allot to think about. Shit. I hate it when he does that.

I snuck out of my room to spend time with Grace. If I went another minute without her I would have lost my mind. Telling her the new problem and the whole story, I ask her for her opinion, but hoping for one specific answer.

"Well what do you think?" I ask.

We go to the rebuilt castle playground. Eight years later and it's still the place I go to when I just want to think. I'm hoping she says, I have a right to my life and should stay here, but she doesn't.

"You want me to go," I ask hurt. It feels like if I had no ribs and someone had just punched me in the chest.

Taking my hands she shakes her head, "Ofcourse I want you to stay but Henry they are your family and family need one another."

"Grace, c'mon it's not just me. It's my mom, dad, and grandmother. He's been out voted."

Pulling me into I hug I take in her scent and it calms me. Shoving my face into her neck, I could hear her giggle and helps soo much more than she thinks. "I know you're upset and you don't have to leave."

Before I could say anything, the rain started to fall. It started to fall down fast, "C'mon." I said leading her under the castle playground. I gave her my jacket as we waited for the rain to stop. "So what do you want me to do?" I say. Little droplets are falling off the ends of her hair and face like crystals. It makes her eyes glow brighter.

She says it's probably a good idea to meet him half way. Every other weekend find a way to go back to the enchanted forrest and stay there for a few days, so he's not soo homesick and I wouldn't have to leave. It's not a bad idea. I told Grace she can return my jacket whenever she wanted. She ended up going home with it.

When I returned home it's as sufficating as when I left. The tension is soo thick, you can cut it with a knife. Call it what you will, normal family issues, or just that decade in your life when everything is a living hell, but I almost turn back toward the front door.

Emma was hanging around the kitchen. Making two of our favorite hot chocolate with cinnimon. It was her own to get me to talk. Glancing over her shoulder she see's me but doesn't say anything. She just smiles and I'm releived. I really don't need the overbearing mother treatment and anger that I escaped my punishment. I don't know why but I feel the need to apologise. Looking at my mom I smile back but with saddness itching on the corners, "I'm sorry." I tell her.

She hands me a mug and just shrugs, "I'm sorry too."


	4. Compromise and Misunderstandings

The glass shivered and clanked against eachother when I set the pack of beer down on his desk. It was pretty ironic for a minor to bring alchohal to the deputy but I needed a plan and I didn't really mind this plan at all. He gives me the same look I gave him when he suddenly showed up in my room with a pack of beer. "What are you doing?" he asks as if he hasn't seen a bribe before (actually more like negotiating).

"The same thing you tried to do with me," I say taking one out and handing it to him. It's still cold and I take one out for me too. "Except I'm using it to negotiate and as a peace offering." I slam the bottle cap on the edge of the desk and it flies off the nozzle and skips across the floor.

Gramps gives me this questionable expression and I don't blame him. Yesterday I was persistant that I wasn't going and now here I am dicussing the terms and looking for a compromise. "Okay," he says after doing the same and taking a sip, "So? What do you say?"

"I don't want to move," I tell him instantly. I wanted to make that as clear as possible. I couldn't stress that enough. Mostly because I don't want anything to do with magic really. It screwed up my mom and my other grandfather. I'm afraid if I touch the stuff, even just a little, I may turn out like Rumplesteilskin, because the difference between Regina and Rumplesteilskin is I'm actually blood related to him. There were moments in my life I had felt him sort of come out of me like monster in me, trying to escape. When I feel his blood start to rise in my veins, I do my best to hold him down. Translation: I've been turning into him when I'm angry. "So. Sorry- but true."

"Fare," Gramps finally accepts. He takes another sip of his beer and I do the same.

"But I am willing to come visit, using the magic bean, and visit when I get the chance or when you guys just miss me. And I don't mean just a day. I mean like a month or a week, for hollidays, like christmas, or Easter or something." I stop to make sure he's still following. He's looking pretty satisfied, "Okay old man?"

He laughs at my comment and taps his bottle to mine, "Henry? Hasn't anyone ever told you, Charm only goes soo far?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Really," he begins," But about the beer. How old are you again?"

"Hmmm.. 18 and four months as of yesterday, when you personally brought a minor alchohal."

"Who do you think, She'll beleive?" he asks reffering to Emma.

"Both of us. So I don't think turning the other in will be in our best interest. Mom will take away your job and toss you in that cell," I answer gesturing to it. "Then she'll toss me in with you and we'll never have moments like this ever again."

We pause for a moment, trying to think if it was worth it or not. Finally Gramps breaks the ice. "Never happened?"

"Never happened."

"What never happened?" I turned and see Grace's face in the door way. Wearing a blue country victorian style mini dress that just falls to the op of her knee. It's crochet and she has long sleeves. She wears it with short brown leather lace boots and a long black winter coat with buttons on it and fur on the hood. "What did I miss?"

"Umm I'll tell you later," I say and when I turn back to Gramps he keeps givng me a look, glancing back between Grace and me.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I must have missed it but how long have you two been dating?"

My face pales and when I look at Grace she blushes heavily. "Gramps, we're not," I clarify. Grace nods her head speechless. She has this sort of paniced look on her face but she stayed silence, "Grace and I are just friends."

Holding his hands up in defence he apologises, "Sorry I just assummed because well- You guys are always together."

Well that's because we're not normal friends. Wait? What did I just say? What does that mean? Slowly I nod my head looking back to Grace and say again, "No. We're not."

...

READER'S NOTE -

Okay so ummm... Not my best chapter and I promise I'll have a better chapter later. I've been having a sort of writer's block for this story. Like I know what I want to write but sometimes I just can't express the words. But! Thank you for reading and I hope you still like it. Please review below. Hate it love it, I don't care I just need feed back.


End file.
